Unplanned
by unknownbyhim22
Summary: ONE SHOT! Troy has been forgetting plans made with his best friend Gabriella. But when something totally unplanned happens will he be there for Gabriella or will she be shoved aside once again? T


**Hey everyone! I was inspired and decided to write a new ONE SHOT! I hope you like this and if you like this one, check out my others. Enjoy!**

* * *

Troy was making a sandwich in his kitchen, humming as he did so and the kitchen window by the sink was open, letting in the cool air of the night. He didn't hear the knock at the front door so when Gabriella appeared in the kitchen he jumped slightly, not expecting someone to be there in the middle of the chorus of his favorite song.

"Are you singing to yourself again?" Gabriella asked with a smirk.

"No." Troy said as he shot her a glare.

Gabriella laughed to herself and sat down on the bar stool that was next to the island Troy was making his sandwich at. She watched as he squirted mustard on the top of his turkey and slapped a piece of bread on top of it.

"You know, Gabs, I'm having Brittney over in a few minutes so if you don't mind making yourself scarce today, I'd greatly appreciate it." He said as he bit into his sandwich.

"Brittney?" Gabriella questioned.

"Yeah, I met her yesterday and invited her over." Troy mumbled through his full mouth.

"And did you invite her over knowing that we made plans to hang out today?" Gabriella asked as she stood up from the bar stool she was sitting at.

"We didn't make plans for today." Troy said as he scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Ugh, I can't believe you forgot again, Troy Bolton." Gabriella said in annoyance.

"What plans are you talking about, Gabriella Montez?" Troy asked.

"The plans to go to the movies. You know, to see that movie that we promised to see together." Gabriella asked as she put her hand on her hip.

"Oh…" Troy said with a shrug. "You'll get over it." Troy assumed.

Gabriella let out a dramatic sigh and shook her head.

"No, Troy. I won't!" She exclaimed angrily.

"What's _your_ problem?" Troy asked as he set his sandwich down.

"My problem is you!" Gabriella answered.

"And you are the pain in my side that keeps coming back." Troy explained with a shrug.

"Troy! Ever since you became the basketball hero at East High you've suddenly forgotten that you had a best friend that wants to hang out with you." Gabriella explained.

"Everyone wants to hang out with me. It's hard to schedule time." Troy answered.

Gabriella shook her head and angrily pulled her planner out of her purse. She threw it at Troy and he caught it quickly with his hand before it could hit him in the face.

"Maybe you should get a planner to schedule me into." Gabriella said angrily as she started to walk out of the kitchen.

"I don't need a geek planner, Gabriella." Troy said as he started to follower her.

Gabriella spun around and pushed Troy away from her when he stumbled into her from her sudden stop. She looked at him angrily and shook her head.

"Maybe you need a GEEK planner, Troy!" Gabriella said, emphasizing the word geek. "Then maybe you wouldn't forget every event we've planned! Oh and while you're sitting here thinking about how idiotic you are being, maybe you should flip through my planner and look at all of the events I have crossed out because you forgot about them."

"Maybe I will." Troy spat.

Gabriella snatched her planner away from Troy and flipped to the back of it and ripped a few pages out.

"I guess I should just get rid of the plans that we made for Prom. You know, the thing you asked me to go to, but you asked Amanda because you forgot that you asked me. You asked on April seventh. It's all in the damn planner." She said throwing the planner at him and the ripped out pages.

"I don't want to go to Prom with you anyway!" Troy shouted as she started to leave again.

"Fine! I'll go with Adam! He asked me even before you did but I turned him down because I figured you'd ask me and would mope around the house if you didn't go with me!" Gabriella shouted.

"Well, you're wrong!" Troy shouted as Gabriella slammed the front door and left.

Troy turned around to walk away and his mom and dad were standing in the kitchen, wide eyed and disappointed.

"What was that?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Nothing!" Troy said angrily as his phone started to ring. "Hello…What do you mean you can't come over? Fine. Whatever." Troy said as he slapped his phone shut.

He dialed another number and angrily walked out of his parents' sight through the back door.

"Chad?! Can you come over? I need to play some basketball." Troy said as he made his way into his backyard.

Chad and Troy were in Troy's backyard, playing basketball as they talked. The lights on the deck were giving them enough light for now and Troy swiftly went around Chad before making a basket.

"So she just started screaming at you?" Chad asked as he tried catching his breath.

"Pretty much. She's the most hormonal girl I have ever met." Troy explained.

"Well, I mean, you didn't exactly give her any reason to be nice." Chad replied.

"Dude, I've been busy. I just forgot." Troy defended himself.

"I'm busy too, man, but I find a way to make time for Taylor." Chad said as he dribbled the basketball slowly.

"That's because you and Taylor are in a relationship. Gabriella and I are…" Troy was cut of by Chad.

"Best friends." Chad said seriously. "That's why you have to take this seriously, man. You can't lose her because without her, you'd just be Troy Bolton, East High's varsity champion."

"And that's bad because?" Troy asked.

Chad sighed impatiently and shook his head.

"Because with Gabriella you're some what of a gentleman." Chad started, getting a chuckle from Troy. "I'm serious, Troy. Being best friends with a girl like Gabriella needs to be taken seriously because on day she won't come back from one of your fights or she'll just decide to go to Harvard."

"Harvard?" Troy questioned.

"She got accepted to Harvard, but she's not sure she'll go because she doesn't want to leave you." Chad explained.

Troy felt a guilty and sad feeling rush through him. Why did he have to hear Gabriella's news from Chad? Why hadn't she told him herself?

"Why wouldn't she go? It's a great opportunity." Troy asked.

"Because she's in love with you, Troy."

"Whoa, Chad. Where'd you get that idea from?" Troy asked.

"Directly from the source." Chad answered.

"Gabriella told you that she loved me?" Troy asked with shock clear on his face.

"Yeah, man. That's why you can't be forgetting about her." Chad answered.

"But…" Troy started before he was cut off by his dad.

Mr. Bolton came running down to the court and threw Troy his car keys.

"Troy, you need to get to the hospital, now!" He said as he breathed quickly.

"What happened?" Troy asked worriedly.

"Gabriella got into a car accident." He explained.

Troy's eyes widened and before anything more could be explained, he was running as fast as he could toward his car, slamming his car door behind him, quickly and racing out of his neighborhood.

Troy ran into the hospital and toward the front desk. He was out of breath as he frantically talked to the blonde nurse, sitting in front of the computer.

"I need to see Gabriella Montez. She was just brought here." He said quickly.

"I'm sorry, sir, but if you're not a family member you can't visit her now." She said calmly.

"You don't understand. She's my best friend and she's probably scared." He said.

"I'm sorry." The nurse said with a sad shrug.

"Listen…Patty." He started as he looked at her name tag. "I need to give this to her." He said as he set a teddy bear on the counter. He practically broke down the Montez's front door to get Gabriella's bear before he got there.

"His name is Mr. Snuggles and she's never anywhere without him. In second grade on September second she forgot to bring him to Sharpay Evans's sleepover and her mom wasn't home to bring it to her so I had to climb a tree and break into her room so I could bring it to her! We're talking about an eight year old climbing a TREE!" Troy whisper yelled.

"Sir…" The nurse started.

"No, I'm not going to calm down!" Troy said quickly. "My best friend needs me! I'm not leaving her! I may forget a lot of things because I don't have a planner like I know I should have, but I've always been with her when she needed me!" Troy said as he became louder and out of breath.

"She's in room 214. Go down the hallway on your right." She said with a nod.

"Thank you! I'm sorry I yelled at you!" He said as he grabbed Gabriella's bear and ran toward the hallway.

"Happens all of the time." The nurse said with a laugh as she went back to her computer.

Troy held onto Mr. Snuggles tightly as he ran down the hallway and he stopped when he saw Ms. Montez coming out of a room. He breathed deeply as he walked over to her and she smiled at Troy when she saw him.

"Ms. Montez, is Gabriella okay?" Troy asked quickly.

"She's worse than she thinks, but yes Troy, she's okay." Ms. Montez said with a nod.

"Can I go see her?" Troy asked.

"I think she'd like that." Ms. Montez said with a nod as she patted Troy lightly on the side of his arm.

Troy nodded and stepped into room 214. He felt tears threatening to come as he saw his best friend lying in the hospital bed. She had her arms crossed over her chest stubbornly and she was looking out of the window. He quietly stepped closer to her and she sighed tiredly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she kept her eyes on the window.

Troy swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought you might need Mr. Snuggles." Troy said with a shrug.

Gabriella turned her head to see Troy standing halfway in her room with her beloved teddy bear in his hand. She forced back her smile, but stuck her hand out so he would give the bear to her. Troy walked over to her and handed Mr. Snuggles over to her. She took the bear and hugged it, avoiding Troy's eyes.

"Don't you have Brittney to get back to?" She asked as she looked at Mr. Snuggles.

Troy shook his head and Gabriella rolled her eyes at him with another tired sigh.

"Why are you here?" She asked as she glanced at him.

"Because my best friend is in the hospital and I need to make sure she is okay." Troy explained as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

He was eye level to her and she was so close to him, but he didn't touch her. She looked too fragile to touch, to easily broken as she laid there with cuts and bruises all over her body.

"After our last discussion I didn't think we were best friends." Gabriella started. "And I'm fine. The stupid doctors are making me stay here because they think I'm about to die or something. I'm fine. I don't want to be here." Gabriella added quickly.

"You're always going to be my best friend, Gabi and the only reason why you think you're fine and want to go home is because you're afraid of being here." Troy said.

"Am not." Gabriella said stubbornly.

"So I can leave you alone then?" Troy asked as he started to get up from his seat.

"No!" Gabriella said quickly, grabbing his hand, letting out a soft whimper as pain shot up her arm.

Troy gave her a worried look and sat back in his chair and when Gabriella went to pull her hand away from his, he didn't let go and held onto her tighter. She looked at him seriously and tears started to fall from her eyes. Troy quickly started to wipe them away and he brushed her hair back away from her face as he looked at her with concern.

"Hey, Gabi, don't cry." He whispered to her.

She shook her head and tried to stop crying, but the way Troy was looking at her made her continued to cry. She held onto his hand tighter as more pain shot throw her body with the movement of her upper body from her soft cries.

"I didn't see the car coming." She said quietly as small tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Gabi." Troy said as he became teary eyed.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Gabriella said softly.

"You would have been with me if I didn't forget about our movie. You wouldn't have been driving." Troy explained as a single tear fell from his crystal blue eyes.

"No, Troy. Don't blame yourself for what happened." Gabriella said as she wiped Troy's tear away.

"It's my fault, Gabi. It is." Troy tried to convince her as her grip on his hand became tighter.

"No, Troy. It's my fault." Gabriella said.

Troy shook his head as he looked at her.

"If I didn't use my stupid geek planner, I probably wouldn't have remembered about our plans for the movies and I wouldn't have gotten mad at you." Gabriella explained.

"It's not your fault, Gabi and I love your geek planner." He said as he looked into her eyes. "I love _you_." He finished.

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat and her tears stopped as she looked at Troy.

"You do?" She asked with a small smile.

"I always have and I always will." He smiled.

"I love you too." Gabriella smiled.

Troy smiled and leaned toward her and kissed her gently as he put his arm around her. She flinched slightly and he pulled away.

"Bruises?" Troy whispered.

Gabriella nodded with a giggle that made Troy instantly smile. Troy leaned toward her and put one arm on either side of her, not touching her body as he kissed her. She put her hand on his chest as she kissed him and she smiled softly as he looked at her.

"This was unplanned." Troy whispered.

"You can't plan everything, Troy Bolton." Gabriella whispered back.

Troy smile and kissed her again, loving how perfect this felt to him. He was okay with planning things now, but he was also okay with the unplanned. With the fun moments and surprises he knew Gabriella would bring into his life and to the moments that they would for sure spend together.

* * *

**Like it? Review!**

**Much love,**

**unknownbyhim22**


End file.
